


Day 4: Three's a Party

by oldfashionnotion



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kinktober, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionnotion/pseuds/oldfashionnotion
Summary: Sometimes this is what Ash comes home to.





	Day 4: Three's a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryoseirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoseirui/gifts).



> alternative title: Two Bananas and a Fish

Eiji made eye contact with Ash, as he walked in through the door. He watched as Ash scanned over his nude body, hands, and knees on the bed. Ash's eyes lingered at the point, connecting both of his boyfriends together. Shorter gave a deep, slow thrust into Eiji's ass, causing both men to moan, as Shorter hit the sensitive nub. He could feel droplets of lube leaking out of his ass and sliding down his thighs.

"How long have you guys been doing this?" Ash asked as he took off his shirt.

"Just started," Shorter said, "I took an extra amount of time stretching him out." He grinned, sliding into Eiji's ass again, causing the Japanese man to groan. 

Shorter then began to give shallow thrusts, focusing on giving Eiji more pleasure by repeatedly hitting Eiji's prostate. Eiji let out a loud moan and felt his arms begin to shake. After a few more thrust, Eiji collapsed on the bed, knees still in place as Shorter continued his movements.

Shorter let out a grunt, "Hey, Ash. You should join in soon. I don't think I can last any longer. He just feels. So. Good." He thrust his hips with the last three to emphasize his point to Ash.

Eiji moved. supporting himself on his elbows now. He looked up at Ash, brown eyes blown open from pleasure. His mouth fell open in a moan, but also as an invitation. 

Ash walked up, taking off his pants and underwear, accepting the invitation. his cock already hard from watching the two. He bent down, placing his fingers under Eiji's chin and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back and said, "I love seeing you like his, my little prince." The term of endearment made a rush of warmth move through his body. "Are you ready?" Ash asked. 

"Always," Eiji responded with a nod. Ash stood up, his hard cock in front of Eiji's face. Ash gently stroked the older man's hair, he couldn't believe that this was his life now with two wonderful boyfriends. His hand wrapped around the base of his cock. His cock gently entered Eiji's mouth and he watched as his length slowly disappeared. He let out a loud moan as Eiji took him all in. Ash and Shorter took the time to look at each other, both deep inside their lover. The leaned over and shared a kiss as they took Eiji's holes. 

It took a bit for them to get into a rhythm that was comfortable with all of them. Ash and Shorter took cues from Eiji, adjusting so they could squeeze out as many moans and groans from him. 

Ash and Eiji both knew when Shorter was close and that was when Shorter began talking. They listened to him babble and repeat, complimenting Eiji and Ash, and how close he was. He leaned down so his bare chest was touching Eiji's back and kisses where ever he could as he took Eiji's cock into his hand, jerking him. They both felt him shudder, overcome with pleasure. They weren't sure who came first, but soon there were white ribbons on the bed and Eiji felt his ass fill. He tried his best to swallow as much of Ash's cum as he could, but ultimately, some leaked out from the corner of his mouth. 

Ash pulled out first, looking down at Eiji's smiling face. Shorter was next, pulling Eiji to cuddle next to him on the bed by placing Eiji's head on his chest. Ash signed before joining the both of them, thinking about how they would have to clean the sheets. But he slid in, placing tender kisses on up on Eiji's back, his cheek, and then Shorter's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine. Kudos and comments appreciated


End file.
